


What's Cookin'?

by crescent_woods



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i literally have no clue where this came from, it like spawned from my brain like athena, marinette is Baking and luka is pretty handsy, marinette's baking skills are No Match for luka's dreamy eyes, steamy fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_woods/pseuds/crescent_woods
Summary: Marinette is testing a new recipe and Luka wants to learn how she cooks
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	What's Cookin'?

**Author's Note:**

> a lil break from writing kiss prompts bc i cant figure out the next one... i think this came from a prompt but i cant remember? anyways, enjoy! and as always you can also find me on tumblr @crescent-woods for more crack

" _What's cookin', good lookin'?"_

That was the first time Marinette Dupain-Cheng had ever wanted to cause physical harm to Luka Couffaine. 

“Noneya,” Marinette smirked as she shoved him and his lurking spoon from her work space.

“Oh really, cause to me it looks delicious.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, mindful of her hands and the spatula that could easily become a weapon.

“What is it? Cake?” A negative hum.

“Cupcakes?” He felt her shake her head against his that was nuzzled in her shoulder.

“Ohhhh,” Luka snapped his fingers. “Meringue? You know I love a good meringue, baby.”

“None of those guesses are even _close_ , babe,” she giggled.

“No? Well, maybe you’ll just have to give me a hint.” His arms tightened even more around her waist as he attacked her with little kisses.

“Okay, uh, it’s like a um, a c-cookie sandwich with an icing? No, it’s sort of- maybe more of a fi-filling, ins-side of the layers.” Her face was growing redder by the second.

“Oh, so you turn that,” he gestured towards the bowl of batter, “into the cookies, and the bowl you were working on is the filling?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Mmmm… interesting.” His hands were now roaming up her sides and stomach. “So now that you have everything mixed together, what do you do next?”

“Y-you,” Marinette paused, “you p-put the um, you put the batter in the pip-piping bag and… you pipe the c-cookies on- on the baking sheet.”

“How do you do that?”

“Well, I could sh-show you, b-but I would need my body back f-for that.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “Sorry, babe. I’ll just go sit and watch you finish instead.”

As soon as he uncoiled himself from her body, Marinette began working again. Methodically and masterfully scooping and piping the batter until she huffed and set down her tools to look up at him.

“Quit watching me like that,” she snapped.

“Like what?” 

“You know!” Her hands were waving in the air. “Those eyes! Ugh! Why did I even let you watch me bake? I’ll never finish the recipe with you looking at me like that!”

Luka slowly approached her to take her hands, and keep ‘those eyes’ on her. “Babe, you didn’t _let_ me watch. I _live_ here, babe, so I’m gonna watch every beautiful thing you do with those wonderful hands in _our_ kitchen.” 

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
